ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Surrendered
With no other choice, Yupa advise the gang and Nausicaä to stand down. Nausicaä then makes a speech to the people of the valley so they can cooperate. Kushana was planning to return to Pijite but, with no other choice, Ratchet steps in. Ratchet: Kushana, with all due respect, you can't go back on your own. Kushana: And who shall be the judge of that remark? Kiva: Um, us? Kushana: Keep out of this, tramp. I didn't ask you to speak. Kiva: Sheesh... Kushana: Now then, where were we? Ratchet: The way to this 'Pijite' place is too dangerous. At least, have a few bodyguards with you. Kushana: I have plenty of bodyguards on hand. However, I am a bit interested to have you for company. Sasha: Not without me, you won't. Kushana: Ah, the wife.. A bold move. Very well, select the group you wish to come along to this journey. We'll be leaving in the morning. - Back at Nausicaä's house, Ratchet thinks a few things through about who's going. Meanwhile, Kiva is seriously mad at the valley's new forced leader. Kiva: This is so upsetting! Terra: I know it does, but we have very little choice. Karai: And you're the judge of character? Look at you! King Julien: Oh, drama! Karai: Ever since Kiva was heard or showed up almost every time, you just make 'goo-goo' eyes on her! Terra: It's not your--! *sighs* Look, Kiva saved my life and I saved her in return countless times. Kiva: I agree. Karai: Terra, I thought you are a protector to Kiva, not a field man doing everything she doing. Tiff: Sounds like you're jealous. Ratchet: Karai's finally jealous on Terra? Kiva: Seriously? Karai: A little. I shouldn't let this embarrassment get to me. I mean, I wish I could have a Keyblade and be brave enough to face the darkness. But, I can not. Reia: You are good at what you are - mastering the ways of a ninja. Kiva: Yeah. And you are also brave, Karai. Terra: We always have each other's back as a family. You're a part of this too. Kiva: Totally. Karai: Right.. Understood. - Suddenly, Yupa was knocking on Nausicaä's door and enters, but find some members of the gang here. Yupa: Pardon me, but have any of you seen Nausicaä? I wish to speak with her. - Nausicaä's pet keeps scratching the wall. Kiva: Um.. - Yupa was a bit curious and touch the wall, when it's revealed to be a secret passage that Nausicaä told him eariler. Kiva: It's a secret passage. Ratchet: That must be the room Nausicaä was talking about.. Sasha: Interesting. Let's check it out. Kiva: Okay. - The group checked out the secret room and find pure amazement - flowers, that are not infected, planted into pots and a water stream. Kiva: Oh my goodness.. Ratchet: Whoa.. Raine: Those plants... Their not infected.. Very clean.. Zack: Is that really possible? Kiva: Seems like it. - Nausicaä explains that she is looking for a cure for her father's illness until his recent death and started crying. Ratchet: Oh man.. Reia: This is..horrible.. Kiva: Nausicaä, you want a hug? - Nausicaä shook her head and gave Kiva a hug. Ratchet: I'm going to Pijite. Alister: Are you serious? The Toxic Jungle is through there. Kiva: Yeah, I agree. Ratchet: If there's any way to restore peace to the valley, I have to take it. Kiva: I'm coming with you, Ratchet. Terra: You'll need me as well. Ratchet: Kiva, since we have a massive group, select a group of your choice - Other than Terra, since he's already decided to join us. Kiva: Okay.. I want Reia, Raine, Zack.. - Zack, Raine and Zack came and stand beside Ratchet. Sasha: I'm coming along as well. - Sasha stand beside her husband. Kiva: King Julian, Maurice, Mort, Blu, Jewel, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and the Titans. - The people, that Kiva called out, stand besides Ratchet. Clank: We can't called everyone. Who else is going to protect the valley while we're gone? Kiva: Good point. Ratchet: Let's do a roll call. Those are heading to Pijite are as follows: Kiva, Myself, Sasha, Zack, Reia, Raine.. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: ..King Julian, Maurice and Mort.. Mort: Yeah! Another adventure!! Kiva: That's right. Ratchet: ..Blu, Jewel, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby.. Tuff: Woah.. It's been a while since we have an adventure with Ratchet. Kiva: Yep, it has. Ratchet: ..and the Teen Titans. Starfire: Oh, good. I was interested in another journey. Genis: Wait a minute. If Raine is going, I wanna go too. Kiva: Are you sure, Genis? Genis: That's final, Kiva. I get nervous when Raine's not around. Raine: Please, let him come along with us.. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: Alright. Alister, you and the others stay in this village and protect it. Alister: Very well. We should get some rest for tomorrow. It'll be a big day. Kiva: Okay. Terra: Alright. Good night, everyone. - As Riku headed outside, to be the new night watch, Terra thinks a few things for himself and Kiva is ready to hit the sack when she sees him. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. Hitting the sack? Kiva: Yep. Terra: All right. Then--- Kiva: You think the valley will be okay? Terra: I hope so. Alister should protect the place while we're gone. Kiva: Alright. - Terra kissed Kiva on the cheek. Terra: Now if you need anything, I'll be through that door. Kiva: Okay, my love. - Kiva then took some rest for the next day. The departure begins at the next scene. Category:Scenes